Never trust a Daiyoukai
by YASHA3393
Summary: A Sesshoumaru Kagome story that's not pretty.
1. The deed

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own any characters in this piece of fiction

Sesshoumaru grabbed a shred of a discarded shirt wiping off his juices, the wenches, and her blood off his manhood and the inside of his thighs. He rose gracefully pulling on his pants. Reaching for his shirt he looked at the battered, sobbing women huddled up on the floor.

His cruel eyes admired the damage he had done to her body. Whip marks caressed her back, legs, and thighs. Bite marks adorned her breast and each nipple as well as her neck. Claws had bitten into the skin of her inner thighs and a mixture of her blood and his cum started drying in and out of her battered pussy.

She was completely broken and he knew she was only a former image of her once happy self. His demon swelled with pride. The mental damage he had inflicted from her rape was perhaps more serious than her physical injuries. He had marked her in every way possible without actually marking her. His nose wrinkled at her smell.

He allowed a sadistic smile to come to his face. The girl was beyond repair. Ruined for any man, that included his idiotic, hot headed, beautiful brother. When the hanyou found who did this to his wench he would surly come after him and then he thought "That's when the real fun starts." His loins tightened just from the thought.

He tied his obi and without a final glance at the shattered girl Sesshoumaru walked into the night.

Well how was that?

Feel free to click that review button.


	2. Rage

_Due to request from fans I decided to continue the story. It wont be a long one maybe one or two more chapters depending on my mood and workloads. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha _

_His_ scent was all over the fucking place. It clung to the walls, the floor, the sheets, and most off all her. His eyes burned with tears, his fist clenched with anger, his claws dug into his flesh drawing blood. He punched a thick oak tree; its trunk shattered the shrapnel dug into his knuckles.

He hated himself. He hated himself because when she needed him the most he wasn't there to help. He knew without a doubt that she screamed for his help, tears fresh on her face as _he _violated her. While all this was happening he was in the arms of another, his face tucked comfortably in the clay bosom of a long dead maiden.

What hurt most though wasn't seeing the blood on the sheets, the revolting smell of _his _seed, and the scent of her tears. What hurt the most was seeing the shattered shell of a once vibrant woman. When he had arrived running at top speed sword drawn Miroku and Sango rushing behind him struggling to catch up, Kagome sat on huddled in the corner tearless sobs racking her delicate frame. He tried approaching eager to do anything to ease her pain but she recoiled eyes wide with fear trying to make herself as small possible. That hurt the most. That drove a dagger through his heart. The woman he loved was gone, dead the moment his _brother _had initiated her torture.

He sunk his head; his long silver hair cast a shadow over his golden eyes. Anger, hatred, and an infinite sorrow clouded his aura. He and Kagome were intimately linked, like two sides of the same coin. If one was hurt, the other would feel the pain. Neither of them would ever be the same after this. He lifted his head. Golden eyes were now the insane red he had once suppressed; now he welcomed it. His fingers burned as his claws lengthened. His lip bleed as deadly fangs pierced them. Jagged purple stripes etched on to his cheeks. Tetsigua screamed trying to suppress the transformation, Inuyasha's youki overwhelmed it.

_He _would _pay_. Inuyasha would make sure of it.


	3. The Deal

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to cover his nose as the scent of death and graveyard soil assaulted it. The miko had played her part well, distracting his brother while Sesshoumaru had his way with Kagome. Yes, it had all been planned carefully so both parties benefited.

"I trust that you have done your job?" the dead women asked from her perch in the tree.

Sesshoumaru nodded his eyes emotionless. The two of them had come to a deal of sorts. Both wanted Inuyasha's life yet neither seemed to be able to take it alone. Every time Sesshoumaru defeated Inuyasha the Tensaiga forced him not to deliver the killing blow. As for the miko she wanted to drag Inuyasha to hell yet the half demon was too attached to her reincarnation to follow her.

In the end both of them had teamed up. Sesshoumaru who could not willingly kill Inuyasha would break him in everyway possible as a substitute, and then Kikyo could do whatever she wanted to Inuyasha when he was finished.

"You can have him by sunrise. I will be done with him by then." With that said Sesshoumaru turned away.

"No."

Sesshoumaru paused mid step allowing the words to sink in. "No?" he repeated.

"You've already done away with my copy. Inuyasha will be more than willing to come to hell with me. There is no need for you to do any more damage. I will not allow it."

"We had a deal _miko." _Sesshoumaru allowed a dangerous tone to slip into his voice.

"Yes we did and now I'm ending it."

Sesshoumaru dodged the first arrow, spinning his energy whip disintegrated the next. With inhuman speed he crossed the distance between the two of them. His hand shot out wrapping around her throat lifting her easily. Her cold hands summoned her spirit power trying desperately to break free from his iron grip.

"Now remember this lesson so you do not make the same mistake in the next life. No one try's to cross this Sesshoumaru and lives." With that said his claws burned through her artificial throat. He loved the hissing noise his poison made and he nearly broke out a smile at the noise her head made hitting the ground. Sesshoumaru leapt down from the branch breaking Kikyo's bow with his landing. With ease and grace that only came from a practiced killer he walked away.


	4. Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so DON'T SUE ME

Author's notes: This whole chapter is basically a lemon so if you find that offensive I suggest you don't read this one or just skip to the last paragraph. It's not crucial to read to understand the upcoming plot developments but I'm sure it will help you understand the conclusion to this fiction which happens in the next chapter. I have the final chapter written but I need to type it so give me lots of reviews because I need to be inspired. You guys don't know how hard it was writing this because every time I read it, this peice just didn't reach the perfection of the visions of my mind. ANways hope you guys like it cause I sure as hell don't.

Kagome awoke gasping for air. Every muscle and her thighs throbbed. The pain was a memory of what Sesshoumaru had done to her. She remembered him coming in the middle of the night. It had been dark in Kaede's hut so when she saw the glint of the silver hair she assumed it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she asked

"…"

"What are you doing here?"

"…"

She stood up confused at his silence. "Are you ok? Are you in-"her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to scream? Sesshoumaru slammed into her with the force of an avalanche knocking the wind out of her. Before she could catch her breath his claws made quick work of her shirt. He grabbed a handful of cloth and shoved it into her mouth silencing her wheezing.

She struggled against him but he held her effortlessly. When her struggles seemed to have no end he slapped her across the face. Kagome winced, tears fell from her eyes the blow was harder than any hit she ever received. He threw her down on the floor and was on top of her in a second. His claws trailed down her sides leaving shallow tears in her creamy skin. Muffled screams of protest only egged him on. He sliced across her stomach tracing bloody patterns into the flesh.

Sesshoumaru seemed displeased at his work as he watched her body heal much faster than any human should have. Her miko energy came to the surface making her body unbearable to touch, in retaliation he released a drop of poison on one of the wounds. It wasn't enough to kill yet it burned like hell, perfect for this torture.

Kagome renewed her struggling managing to get halfway out from underneath him when yanked her back. The rough wooden floor splintered into her back. She swung wildly hitting him in the jaw. He punched back with bruising force Kagome was sure that she heard her jaw crack. She went limp underneath him her body not being able to take that much abuse. His claws made quick work of her tattered bra and skirt. His fangs pierced her neck and his tongue flicked out savoring the blood. He moved south biting at her breast with no care at all for her comfort. She shuddered as he bit her nipple and licked away the blood. He repeated that on the breast before squeezing them so hard that Kagome's was afraid they might pop.

His claws left burning trails down her stomach. His cool breath was harsh on the wounds prolonging the agony. The poison made the blood and flesh sizzle. One claw sliced away the strap of her panties on its path down her hip. His eyes turned positively cruel as his hands ghosted over her inner thighs. He pushed a knuckle into her core surprised when wetness greeted him. Kagome buried her face into the floor ashamed.

His chuckle startled her. Since the start of this torture he been silent now hearing his malevolent laugh only increased her fear. "So you are enjoying this" he said motioning with his hand. She shook her head furiously. "Who would have thought the half breed's wench was a sadist. You like to be tortured. You love it when my claws dig deep into your body and you'll love it when I do this." He pushed his finger into her and Kagome gasped at the sensation. Sesshoumaru moved slowly at first before gathering speed. He retracted his claw and then pushed the finger fully into her. One digit was quickly followed by another as he picked up speed. He moved them in a scissor like motion stretching her, soon a third was added and then a fourth, his other hand cut her inner thighs and then trailed back over them with hints of poison. Kagome's eyes clenched shut at the combination of pleasure and pain. His touch overwhelmed her senses pushing all thoughts from her mind. She focused on his fingers, lifting her hips to meet them.

Sesshoumaru pushed his fingers in her as far as his knuckles and then curled his hand into a fist, stretching her impossibly far. Kagome screamed in pain, tears streamed from her eyes like small rivers, drenching the sides of her face. Once his whole fist was in Sesshoumaru stopped, waiting for Kagome to adjust. Once her sobs had faded into whimpers Sesshoumaru began to move. Kagome winced at every thrust, she felt like she was being torn in two. Sesshoumaru thankfully kept his thrust slow and eventually the pain lessened a pleasure began to seep back into her senses. She moaned softly and pushed slowly against his fist. Sesshoumaru picked up the pace a little and his other hand that had been rest on her hip moved to play with her clit. She groaned as he pinched it and then rolled it between his fingers. He stopped his ministrations and then lowered his head between her thighs. Kagome's eyes widened and her back arched as his tongue stimulated her. The sand paper like texture brought her intense pleasure as he licked her clit, rolling his tongue around it before he brought it into his mouth to suck.

Kagome's eyes rolled back into her head, her breathing stopped momentarily and her vision went black, multiple spasms rocked threw her body as juices squirted from her pussy lips. She fell back onto the floor, dazed a wave of exhaustion hit her and she had to struggle to open her eyes. When she finally found the strength Sesshoumaru was standing, removing his clothes. All of his baggy clothes truly did not do Sesshoumaru any justice. Similar to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was lean but unlike Inuyasha he looked like a man from her time that spent most of his days in the gym. His body was perfect. Creamy skin stretched over defined muscles. His shoulders were broad, his powerful arms were corded, his chest and stomach toned and defined. What drew her attention the most however was the large erect organ that proud between his legs. Not an ounce of fat clung to his body. With his sculpted body, large manhood, and elvin face Sesshoumaru put Adonis to shame. He was the perfect model of the perfect man an older and more artistic version of her beloved Inuyasha.

He stood all six feet seven inches above her. His eyes were as cold as ever, boring straight into her soul. A shiver went down her spine. She tried to reach for him but his hand swatted hers away. Her harden nipples, soaked core, and the wild look in her eyes were all because of him, she was desperate, she needed him. "Please" she heard herself say.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. "Please what?"

"Touch me please... oh god... Please Sesshoumaru please fuck me."

He settled between her legs, his hand found her clit which he brushed with gentle strokes. Her hips lifted to meet his hands, delighted when he stroked her faster. He stopped stroking her and gripped her thighs pushing them over his shoulder. He leaned forward to meet her stare and then watched as her face contorted in pleasure as he entered her. Sesshoumaru pushed the thick head of his cock inside, grunting with satisfaction as Kagome's heat enveloped his shaft. Kagome gasped even Sesshoumaru's fist hadn't filled her like this. Sesshoumaru didn't bother with going slow. He pulled away until the tip of cock was only inside of her before slamming back in. He repeated this over and over before barraging her pussy with short furious thrust. He removed her legs from his shoulder and spread them wide using her ankles as handle bars. His cock went much deeper from this position, repeatedly hitting her g spot. Her gasps and moans were uncontrollable and loud enough to be heard for the whole village to hear. She came so hard that she saw white and the black and then multiple flashes between the two. Sesshoumaru easily flipped over on to her knees. Never missing a beat, he slammed back into her with bruising force. His hands gripped her hips; his claws dripping with poison penetrated the flesh. Kagome was to far gone to notice. His thrust rocked her small body, each of them fully sheathing his massive dick inside of her. One his hands left her hips and buried into her hair. Her neck arched as he tugged on her hair and his fangs sunk into her exposed throat, drinking her blood greedily. He looped an arm around her pulling her back up against his chest. His hands massaged her breast while his fangs shredded the skin on her shoulder blade and then ran over them with his healing saliva. One of his hands left her breast and trailed down her stomach to find her clit. He stroked it furiously and with a particularly hard thrust Kagome came again and again. Her pussy rippled around him and became vice like as she went spastic. An uncharacteristic cry of pleasure tore from his throat as he filled her with his seed. He held her jerking body for the better part of five minutes as he heavy balls filled her. Her little body overflowed at the vast amount and tiny trails of cum ran down his dick.

Sesshoumaru dropped her and Kagome struggled to catch her breath. She screamed in pain as whip tore open the skin on her ass and back. She was too weak to crawl away and could only accept the feeling of her back being torn open. Her torture didn't stop there. Sesshoumaru began to swatt her already bruised ass. When his spanking stopped the torture of his youki added claws resumed. This time Sesshoumaru used a lot of poison wanting to brand her. One hand held her body down in case she tried to move while other was busy eating away her skin. When Sesshoumaru was done making his mark, he ran over it multiple times with his tongue. Kagome let him to exhausted to fight.

"My bitch is clear enough so that even a simpleton like Inuyasha would understand. Don't you think so?" At her silence Sesshoumaru continued. "I'm sure Inuyasha will be furious when he finds out about this." He motioned with his hand. "But I am quite positive that he'll be hurt more than ever before, to find out that his innocent little miko begged for it."

His words spoke the truth, which hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh god what have I done." Tears fell freely from her eyes and she backed her self into a corner, sobbing uncontrollably.

Kagome stood looking at the empty room in a new cynical light. Sesshoumaru had destroyed her, permanently tainting the girl from the future. Her eyes were a soulless black; her skin was pale contrasting against her raven hair making her looking like a wrathful ghost. She grabbed her bow and the quiver that lie next to it. She wrapped a pale yukata around her naked form. Kagome had a daiyoukai to hunt.


End file.
